Midorima Shintarou's worst fault
by melamelindah
Summary: Midorima Shintarou wasn't exactly a champion of virtues; on the opposite, he had more faults than good points... Sequel of "Takao Kazunari's worst fault"; Midorima/Takao.


**Hello :)**

**As promised, here's the sequel of "Takao Kazunari's worst fault". This time, the story would be centered on "Midorima Shintarou's worst fault", as the title say: Midorima' fault is a particularity of his character which already came up in the first story! Could you imagine already? xD**

**I want to thank all the people who favourited and reviewed "Takao Kazunari's worst fault". Really, really thank you for your support! I'm kinda moved *-***

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASKET. KUROKO NO BASKET AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. I ONLY OWN MY STORY AND MY IDEAS.

**Note: **This story contains shounen-ai, that means BOYXBOY. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

**_Midorima Shintarou's worst fault_**

_Midorima Shintarou wasn't exactly a champion of virtues; on the opposite, he had more faults than good points... _

_But, if you ask a certain Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou's worst fault was surely his possessiveness._

A sound passed through the morning as fast as falling star pierce the night sky; it was a bell, which after one ring continued to be heard for long and fastidiously into still sleeping people's ears.

Midorima snorted, irritated, and rolled onto the side of the bed to sink his head into the pillow.

A quiet laugh came from behind him.

"Nee, Shinchan, you're already into a bad mood before even getting up?" Takao whispered, sitting on his elbows. Midorima didn't answer at once: one part of him was still trying to sleep, still fighting to stay in the deep, quiet darkness of the night.

But the sun was already high and the newspaper guy played non-stop the his bike little bell –_which Midorima would like very much to make him shallow- _and Takao was getting up.

"Damn, it's already midday!" Takao exclaimed in that loud voice of his. Midorima heard him stood up and leave his place near him in the bed empty, while Takao rushed to his bathroom: it would have taken a mid-hour at least to make him go in.

_Early morning sucks _Midorima thought, even if midday wasn't at all early morning.

He forced himself to get up, wear his glasses and pick up his clothes from the pavement, where they were left scattered as they were ripped off the lovers' body (often because Takao was too impatient to wait). Then he picked up his i-phone to hear about his today-horoscope, like he always did. He felt suddenly bad when Oha_Asa announced him that "_…it'll be a bad day for Cancers, who will find out something they won't like… Cancers today have the worst affinity with Scorpios, who will better not make Cancers angry. _"

Midorima frowned while gathering all the information and reflecting about it. Non only he was being the unluckiest sigh of the day, which he hated to be, but he had also bad affinity with Scorpios! That meant it would be better for both of them to kick Takao out of his place before Takao made him angry (which would surely happen, he could bet on this).

He started wearing his shirt, when a sudden vibration under his left foot made him jump; he lifted his foot and noticed that in one of the pockets of Takao's jeans there was a ringing cellphone. He knew it was his, because nobody else he knew could have such a bad tune (what Takao called music, Midorima called it noise) and went to call his companion. Takao, however, was showering and did not hear him, which got him irritated because he left him to decide what to do with his damn cellphone.

Who was calling at that hour? Perhaps, Ootsubo? Midorima sighed and decided to pick up.

"Hello?" he muttered. But the voice who answered him wasn't Ootsubo's; it wasn't even familiar.

"Takao? Have you forgot we were supposed to meet today? I'm still waiting for you, honey." _It was a girl._

A furious vein started to pulse on Midorima's forehead as he hung up angrily the cellphone. He looked down at the number on the screen but he didn't know it; thinking about it, he didn't know any of the numbers Takao had in his cellphone… _Wait._ He frowned: that was not Takao's cellphone, was it? He did not remember that Takao's cellphone was similar to the one he held…

_That horoscope is always accurate _He thought. He really found out something he didn't like one bit.

He then grabbed his i-phone and called Takao's number -at least the one he had- and a cellphone started to ring: he turned to see a colorful cellphone standing on Takao's side of the bed.

Midorima took the two cellphones, drag them near to each other and called again. The colorful phone rang, the other one stayed silent: Midorima grabbed it and launched it into the wall.

xxx

"Waaaah! Why did you do something like this, Shinchan? It was my second phone! It was useful! Look, look what you did to it!"

Obviously Takao didn't like finding one of his phones broken, with a shattered screen. Midorima at first pretended not to hear, but then Takao's continuous complaining was so irritating that he decided to answer.

"My mistake. It was a mere incident." He lied while fixing his glasses; he didn't seem to think he had done something wrong and didn't feel guilty at all. "After all you have another one so I don't see the problem."

Takao couldn't find words to reply and just stared at him in disbelief: he didn't believe at all that it was an incident… Midorima Shintarou was always so precise and perfect in anything he did!

He glanced at the broken phone, then at the good one, suddenly noticing something.

"This is the one Shinchan has the number of… after all you really want to _monopolize_ me."

Midorima snorted. "That's bullshit. Next time you should take a better look at your horoscope." He said.

"And I'm the one to tell bullshit?!" Takao snapped. "Rather than watching that stupid horoscope, take a better look on your own conscience!" He grabbed a pillow and launched it at Midorima's face. He had acted by impulse, but the cold silence which followed his actions made him understand that he had committed one of the greatest mistakes of his life. "Ehm… Shinchan? I'm sorry?" He shuttered, taking few steps back.

The pillow fell to Midorima's feet, and Takao saw a really, really angry face behind it.

"_Takao… come here._"

"N-no! Wait! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! Why the hell I'm always the one who gets to be hit even if it's your own fault?! No, wait, I didn't mean it, I said I'm sorry, I'm so— AAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

** Hello, me again :)**

**This story is based on one of my KnB's Headcanon, that is: ****_even if he would never say it, Midorima Shintarou is really, really possessive about people he deeply cares about._**

**Ahah, poor Takao, I almost feel pity for him –it's not easy to be a tsundere's lover. But I really, really like Midorima/Takao as a pairing.**

**I must say that Midorima is actually one of my favorite characters~ **

**First, I love tsunderes; second, green is actually my favorite color; and third I also recently discovered that we were both born on the same day! I'm so happy about this~ Cancer rocks xD**

**I hope you liked the story! Please review :)**


End file.
